


Spidey-Sins SF Among Us works

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Anal Sex, Choking, Dark Peter Parker, Dark Tony Stark, Kinda, Knives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Necrophilia, None of the murder is between Peter/Tony which is the main pairing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, SF Among Us (tumblr), Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, just briefly, sexy choking and then killing choking, steve and Peter go at it and Tony watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: This will be all of the fics I write for the starkerfestivals Among Us event. Instead of making a collection this time I’ll just make it one fic. I hope everyone enjoys 💕
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Blood On His Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony is in love with Peter. That changes, however, when he finds out Peter is an imposter. Desperate to keep his lover, Peter decides to have sex with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add that these stories are not connected. They are not set in the same vers chapter to chapter. Each chapter is an individual fic. Just want to avoid confusion
> 
> Warnings: minor character death, knives, murder, oral sex (consensual)

The entire ship was bustling with activity as everyone worked to do their part. They were supposed to take off the next day, but first they needed to finish getting the ship itself ready.

And it seemed that everyone was doing their tasks. Things slowly but surely got completed and it seemed like they were on the path to heading out. The excitement electrified the air and everyone could feel it.

Then the first body was found.

Steve’s lifeless body was found in electrical, still warm in a pool of his own blood. The only clue to his death was the knife twisted in his back.

There was an imposter on the ship.

It was impossible to figure out who it was. No one had known each other before the mission, so it was impossible to know who actually belonged. So instead everyone was suspicious and defensive.

Except for Tony and Peter.

As soon as they’d met, they hit it off. A mission romance, as it was. They were instantly attached, trusting each other. There was no way that the other could be the imposter.

Peter was soft and sweet and too innocent for his own good. There was no possible way it was him. He cried when someone yelled near him, he couldn’t commit something so cruel.

Tony was trustworthy and did nothing but help his fellow crewmates. Everyone knew that he was open to helping everyone.

Except…he and Steve had issues as soon as they were on board. Arguing constantly, at each other’s throats. And Steve was the one killed.

No one wanted to suspect Tony. And none of them would admit to keeping a close eye on him. They just worried that sweet little Peter could be next.

But they were so affectionate with each other, it became apparent that it wasn’t possible that Tony would kill Peter.

It just wouldn’t happen.

There wasn’t another kill until almost a full day later. It ended up being Rogers’ fling, Bucky.

The rest of the crew still didn’t want to believe it was Tony. But numbers were dropping and he and Barnes had a strange interaction at the beginning of the mission and things hadn’t sat right since.

And the man was found dead, gruesomely disfigured and almost unrecognizable. No one could tell what kind of weapon was used, just that it was clearly deadly.

Everyone’s paranoia only grew. Small teams of two or three people were formed. They’d hoped to maybe weed out the imposter that way. But everyone had a partner. Peter instantly clinged to Tony, muttering something about the older man keeping him safe. And of course Tony agreed.

But the man had a strange feeling.

He wanted to trust Peter. He did badly. But even his sweet baby boy wasn’t exempt from suspicion and there were things that didn’t feel like they added up.

However he did his best to brush these feelings aside. He felt immensely guilty about the suspicion.

He looked at the man cuddled up against him, smiling a little.

Peter was pressed tightly against the other man’s chest, clearly relaxed in his sleep. His chest rose and fell slowly, his cheeks flushed a soft pink from either the chill of the room or whatever he was dreaming about.

There was no way this Peter could be killing anyone. It just wasn’t possible.

Tony drifted off to sleep, curled gently around the younger man. He promised that he would keep Peter safe. And he intended to keep that by any means necessary.

———

He woke up disoriented, feeling around the rest of the bed when he noticed the warmth of another body was no longer there.

Panic flashed through him as he bolted upright. Peter was gone.

A million horrible scenarios raced through his mind as he began to sit up. He was terrified that the next body was going to be found and it would be his lover. Peter wouldn’t have a chance.

The door to his small room creaked open and-

There was Peter. Perfectly safe and sound.

“Where were you?” Tony asked quickly, heart pounding. He held his arms out and Peter instantly obeyed, moving to the bed and into the other man’s arms.

“I-I thought I heard something,” Peter whispered. “I wanted to make sure nothing had happened. And if it had, maybe I could save….” He trailed off. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Tony. I’m so sorry.”

The older man gently stroked a hand through his curls, soothing himself with the action. Peter was safe. He was okay. Nothing to worry about. “It’s alright,” he said softly. “Just don’t leave again. Something could happen to you and I just wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. We’re a team now. We stick together.”

Peter nodded, sniffling a little as he buried his face against Tony’s neck. “I promise I won’t leave again. I’m so so so so sorry.”

Tony smiled a little. “It’s okay, honey. I forgive you. All I want is for you to be safe.”

If only he knew that Peter wasn’t the one to worry about.

———

The next body was found when everyone woke up.

It was the ship’s prankster, Clint Barton.

No one could figure out if Tony would have a reason to target him. They hadn’t really interacted at all other than in mandatory meetings. Then they remembered that at dinner the night before Clint had tried to make a pass at Peter.

Of course.

Numbers were continuing to dwindle and everyone was antsy. They wanted to see if they could find a way to get Tony off of the ship so that the rest of them could complete the mission and go home.

So a meeting was called. Everyone was present, side eyeing the others at the table.

Natasha started, blunt as ever. “There’s someone among us that we can’t trust. They’re killing off our crew. And that can’t continue.”

“Of course,” everyone agreed, murmuring amongst themselves.

Tony noticed Peter get a little tense and he rubbed his arm gently. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “They’ll find whoever it is.”

“Tony.” Natasha looked at him. “You’re the only one that hasn’t given an alibi for this morning. Where were you?”

The only one. Suddenly he wondered where Peter had said he was. “I was in bed. Asleep.”

“And?”

“And? And I was with Peter. That’s it.” Something curled in his stomach as he mentioned the younger man. Where had he said he was? He’d mentioned hearing something.

Tony had to know where Clint’s body was found.

Natasha hummed softly. “You didn’t get up at all? No wandering?”

“What? No! Why am I the only one being grilled here?” He asked, annoyed.

The woman sighed heavily, but Wanda answered for her. “You’re the only one with motives for all of the deaths. We don’t want to be sharing a ship with a murderer.”

Peter finally seemed to snap to life, rage flitting across his face for a split second. “You don’t know that it’s Tony. You can’t just- just get rid of him! You heartless-“

“Peter,” Natasha said slowly. “I know you like him. But we’re all worried. Everyone but you has agreed that...it has to be Tony.”

The man in question made an offended noise. “First of all, I’m still right here. Second, I’m not a fucking murderer. Maybe you should look in your own cliquey groups!”

Peter cuddled up to Tony, holding onto him protectively. He glared at Wanda, staying silent.

Natasha sighed. “Okay. We’ll just...continue to wait and see, I suppose. But we’ll still be keeping an eye on you.”

“Wonderful. I haven’t done anything!”

No one but he and Peter believed that.

———

Maybe it shouldn’t have been a surprise to anyone when Natasha and Wanda were the next found.

They had been the ones to accuse Tony. They were the ones that felt like they had the most proof. They had to go.

There were only five people left. And they were all tense.

Tony was nervous as soon as Peter was out of his sight, terrified of something happening to his love. So he seeked him out when he wandered away.

And he found much more than he bargained for.

Peter was caught red handed, eyes wide as he pulled the knife from Bruce’s back. “Tony,” he whispered, tone filling with guilt and sadness. “Oh, you weren’t supposed to find out like this.”

Tony’s heart pounded and he had half a mind to run and hit the emergency button to call their tiny crew that remained.

But he didn’t. Only because it was Peter. His Peter. Even though the thought of the man being his made him feel like there was acid in his stomach.

But he did run. He ran, getting away from the body so that he couldn’t be blamed. He wasn’t going to get left.

Peter ran after him, frantic. He tossed his weapon down, leaving it by the body so it couldn’t be connected back to him.

They ran all the way to Peter’s room, where the younger man locked the door behind them.

Tony started coming to terms with his own death. He knew, so he had to be next. He wondered if that had happened with anyone else. Or if motivations were elsewhere and the targets were chosen before they were killed.

“Peter….” Tony sounded horrified, even just saying the man’s name. “Peter, how could you?”

The younger man watched him. “I just had to, Tones. I can’t talk about it.” He started stepping closer slowly, like one might approach a scared animal.

Tony stepped away. “I trusted you. Fuck, Peter, I loved you. But you’re the one doing all this.”

The past tense on love made Peter’s heart drop. No. No, he couldn’t lose Tony. Tony was supposed to keep loving him.

He got an idea. It probably wasn’t the best one.

Being with Tony gave him an alibi. But he needed a solution that would call Tony down and keep him loving Peter.

Peter recalled the nights they spent together. And he slowly stepped closer, biting his lip gently. “You know me, Tony. You know me….”

Small flecks of blood painted the younger man’s cheeks, but that only slightly took away from his soft expression and wide eyes.

He stepped closer and Tony moved to step away, but his back was against the wall. Nowhere else to go.

The younger man leaned in, quickly kissing his lover.

Peter had the distinct metallic tang of blood on his lips and Tony didn’t want to know how it got there.

He didn’t pull away, no matter how much he knew that he should have. He was kissing the enemy. Someone who had killed people they were supposed to help.

But he was still Peter.

So Tony kept kissing him, one hand gently cupping the younger man’s cheek.

He didn’t fight it when Peter started messing with the bottoms of his suit.

“Please, Tony,” he whispered. “I’m still your Peter...I love you.”

When the older man didn’t say it back, Peter pouted but kept working on partially undressing his lover. When he finally got Tony’s cock free, he sunk down to his knees.

“Peter, stop,” Tony said weakly. There was no real force in his voice. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn’t make Peter stop. He didn’t want him to.

The younger man blinked up at him, burying his nose in the coarse curls at the base of the man’s cock. He took a deep breath, smiling to himself. The smell was so distinctly Tony, musky but clean. It was perfect.

The other man watched him, gently lacing his fingers through his hair. “Gonna suck me, honey?”

Peter nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin there. “I’ll make you feel good, okay?” He was determined to make Tony forget all about what he had found. He would have his love back. “I’ll make you feel so good.”

Gentle kisses were pressed up the length of the cock until he got to the tip. Then he slowly fit the head into his mouth, sucking gently while keeping his eyes on Tony.

The other man had his head thrown back in pleasure, lips parted around a silent moan.

Peter made sure that it didn’t stay silent for long.

———

Tony kept holding Peter’s hair as he came down from his high, breathing shakily. He didn’t say anything, afraid of what would come out if he tried.

He couldn’t believe what he’d done.

Panting, Peter leaned his head against the older man’s thigh. “You’re so incredible….” He kissed at the skin there gently, lips curled into a smirk. He knew that he’d won. And so did the other man.

Tony’s stomach turned as he thought about what he had done. He had doomed the rest of the ship. Clearly Peter was good at what he did and wasn’t going to stop until everyone was dead but him.

Well...everyone but he and Tony.

Tony had secured his own spot to get back home. Even if he didn’t love how he had to do so. He hoped that the rest of the crew could forgive him in the afterlife.

For the rest of life, though, he had his boy. Even if he was an imposter.


	2. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imposter team Tony and Peter convince crewmate (Steve) to join them in the bedroom. Unfortunately they plan on fucking him to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: minor(ish) character death, manipulation, sex, choking, murder, brief necrophilia

“I don’t know, Tony,” Peter mused, uselessly tapping away at the controls in an attempt to look busy in case anyone else stopped in.

He and Tony were sent on their task of stopping the mission from happening. Of course, the most efficient way to do so was eliminating the crewmates supposed to do their own tasks to get the ship to take off. They’d only managed four victims so far, halfway there. But just killing was boring and had gotten old quickly.

So Tony had proposed an alternative method.

The other imposter sighed softly, looking up from what he was (faking) doing. “Come on, you know it’ll work.” He bumped Peter with his hip. “And you keep making those eyes at Rogers, I know you want him.”

His cheeks colored, burning a soft pink. “Shut up. Like you don’t look at him the same way.”

Tony scoffed. He wasn’t going to easily be flustered like Peter was. He would own up to being horny for the actual crew. “Why wouldn’t I? He’s gorgeous and I, for one, would love a piece of that.” He laughed. “And it just makes taking one out that much more fun.”

“Alright, alright. I mean- do you think he’ll be hard to convince?”

Tony grinned. He knew that Peter would have agreed anyways, but it was good for it to happen so quickly. Just gave more time to have fun and draw things out. Before the inevitable end. “No, I don’t think so. Not at all.”

“Then...let’s go talk to him.”

They worked out their plan for asking as they walked. Peter would propose it at first. No one could deny his bambi eyes when he asked for something, a fact Tony knew firsthand. Then Tony would assure him that they both want him, it would be amazing to get together.

Then once they got him in bed, they wouldn’t quit until his heart did.

It didn’t take them long to find Steve, his red suit standing out among the silvery grey control panels of the reactor. Not that he could be missed anyways, he was huge compared to most of the other crewmates.

So Peter approached him, an air of shyness around him. It was all an act, of course, but Steve wouldn’t know that.

“Mr. Rogers?” He asked softly, peeking around him like he wanted to see what Steve was doing. “Busy at work?”

Steve glanced over, cracking a small smile when he saw the other man. “Hey, Pete. Just call me Steve, really.” He laughed. “And yeah, just finishing up. Don’t want anything in here to start melting down, you know?”

“Oh, I know.”

Tony had to resist laughing at that. What Steve didn’t know was that Peter was typically the reason the reactor melted down. He thought it was fun to watch the crew panic to fix it as soon as possible. Tony preferred simpler methods of sabotage that didn’t risk killing him and Peter as well.

Peter slowly set his hand on Steve’s arm, no-so-subtly squeezing to feel the muscle there.

The crewmate looked at him, blinking. “Peter?”

“Yeah?” The imposter smiled at him sweetly. He slid his hand up until it was resting on the man’s bicep. “I was thinking….” he glanced back to Tony who gave him a thumbs up.

“Thinking? Tell me what you were thinking,” Steve murmured, eyeing the hand touching him. He didn’t really know where the conversation was going, but Peter and Tony definitely had a reputation around the ship for their sex life being...active. And it felt like they had sought him out. So he had the vaguest idea of what might be happening.

“I just- I’m so attracted to you, Steve.” He bit his lip gently, eyelashes batting as he looked up at the man.

The crewmate turned slightly, eyes darting to Tony. “Y-you are?” He looked back to Peter, studying his face to try and tell if he was lying or not.

But Peter wasn’t lying. And even if he had been, Steve wouldn’t have been able to tell. The imposter was good at what he did. Steve wasn’t any wiser. “Of course I am. You’re amazing and so sexy,” he purred. “Just can’t help it. And...I was wondering if you’d like to be with me.”

“Be with you? Like...like sexually?” He looked to Tony again, who coughed to hide his laughing.

“Of course, silly.” Peter laughed. “What else would I mean?”

His hand on Steve’s bicep moved down again, slipping over his shoulder and down the side of his chest. The crewmate shivered.

“I mean...that would be incredible. If you really want that.” He raked a hand through his hair.

“And would it be okay if Tony joined?” Peter asked sweetly, holding his free hand out for his lover to grab. “I know he’s thought about it too.”

“Oh...well, yeah. Of course he can. He’s your...partner?” Steve said it like a question, unsure of the relationship between the two.

Of course, they were partners. He just only knew about the one meaning of it, though.

Tony chuckled. “So we’ve got a plan. If you’re all finished up here, I think we could get started as soon as possible?”

Steve nodded slowly. “I’m all finished up. Finished- did my task. And I’m almost done with all mine, so I guess I can spare a little time for...recreational activities.” He grinned a little.

Peter laughed at the phrasing of what he said, but nodded all the same. “Of course! We’re almost done as well, I think it’s just two more each and then we’re done.”

The other imposter nodded. Technically it was the truth. Only, their tasks weren’t exactly what was in the discussion. Two tasks left each. Four crewmates left in total.

“Well, good!” Steve exclaimed. “We can definitely take some time then. It’ll be a good time. Who’s room should we go to?”

Peter smiled a little. “Maybe...we could do something a little riskier?” He proposed.

Maybe someone’s personal quarters made more sense and would be more comfortable, but it wasn’t about comfort. The imposters didn’t want to be caught with a corpse in their personal areas. So staying right where they were made more sense.

“What do you have in mind?” The crewmate asked nervously. He wasn’t sure how he felt about risks. What he was already doing with them felt wild enough. He wasn’t sure about adding more.

“Maybe we could stay in here,” Peter murmured, pressing himself against Steve’s side as he talked. Maybe the contact would make him more compliant. “Anyone could catch us...that sounds like fun, doesn’t it?”

So much fun.

Tony made sure the door was locked before they started. Not that Steve knew that. The crewmate believed that the fun was all in possibly getting caught, but Peter and Tony knew better. They couldn’t get caught. Not with their end goal in mind.

While his lover secured the area in secret, Peter began undressing Steve from his suit. Luckily, it was all one piece so it was very easy to get off. Then he discarded his own with little regard and stripped off his own briefs.

Steve admired the man’s figure as he worked on getting himself completely uncovered as well.

Peter was absolutely gorgeous, thin but muscled in all the right places. He had a plump, lovely ass that just wasn’t done justice in his suit. His cock was on the average–leaning smaller– side, but Steve didn’t mind at all. Everything about him seemed to be perfect. Too good to be true.

The man dropped to his knees, hands sliding delicately over Steve’s thick thighs for a moment as he licked his lips.

Then he slowly reached up, pulling Steve down to the floor with him, kissing him hard before pushing him back. “Lay down,” he whispered. “I want to ride you.”

And it wasn’t like Steve was going to say no. Maybe the floor wasn’t the cleanest and maybe not at all comfortable, but he wouldn’t say no to anything Peter said when he looked at him like that.

So he laid down, propped up on his elbows in order to watch the other man as he straddled his lap.

Tony came over to watch them closely, loving watching his love play with their victims. It was always so delicious. His baby was the best actor there was.

Peter stroked the thick cock slowly, shivering as he thought about taking all of it. He would definitely be sore later. But he figured it was all worth it.

He began slowly sinking down onto the cock, groaning in harmony with Steve.

“God, you’re tight,” the crewmate rasped out, watching him closely.

“You’re just so big,” Peter moaned, face screwed up in slight discomfort as he sunk all the way down and stayed still for a moment to adjust.

After his moment he started moving, bouncing on Steve’s cock and squeezing down like he really wanted to please the other man.

Steve moaned, hips rocking in time with Peter’s movements. He hadn’t been with anyone in so long, but he instantly determined that no one he’d ever been with could compare to Peter.

After a few too-loud and close call moments Peter tilted his head back, throat exposed in a way that made Tony want to mark him up and comply to his silent request himself.

“He wants you to choke him,” Tony supplied helpfully.

Steve looked at him, blinking rapidly. “He- what? No. I can’t. That’ll- won’t that hurt him?”

The other man watched, chuckling softly. Clearly Steve didn’t know what to make of the request. “Cmon, just trust me. He loves it,” he encouraged.

Skeptical, Steve gently wrapped a hand around Peter’s throat and squeezed. There was barely any pressure behind it as he didn’t know what exactly to do.

Tony shook his head. “No, no, harder. You have to do it harder than that if you want him to like it. He can take more than you’d think, don’t worry.”

The crewmate watched the man riding him, breathing hard. “Okay….”

He slowly tightened his grip, watching Peter’s expression change from pleased to completely blissed out.

The young man’s hips jerked as he worked to keep up his movements, but just the immediate action of being choked made his cock twitch and balls tighten as he fought against cumming instantly.

After a few moments, Steve let go when Peter’s face began turning red and he seemed to try and gasp for air he couldn’t get.

He watched closely, almost in awe at how much Peter seemed to love it. He couldn’t imagine being in such sheer pleasure from being choked like that.

His grip tightened again and he moaned at the pathetic whimper that left Peter.

“Look how happy that makes him,” Tony mused. “He’s so lost in it, so desperate and relaxed at the same time.”

Steve gently loosened his grip for a moment, listening as Peter gasped for air. He almost missed what Tony said next.

“Do you want to try, Stevie?”

The crewmate looked at the other man, grip going slack around Peter’s neck as he listened and thought about it. Did he want it? The prospect of being choked made him a little nervous, but then he thought about how much Peter seemed to enjoy it. The action had almost gotten him to the edge alone, it had to have been good.

So Steve slowly nodded, biting his lip. “I think- I mean, that might be nice. To try.”

A grin tugged at Tony’s lips and he didn’t try to hide it. “I can do that for you. I’ll make it good, I promise.”

And it was sealed.

Tony moved to a better position, kneeling at Steve’s side so that he wasn’t blocking the man’s view of Peter riding him. Might as well have a pretty sight for his last few moments.

He wrapped one hand around Steve’s neck, not going anywhere close to all the way around. But he didn’t need that much yet. He just needed around the front and part of the sides, which was what he got.

The crewmate watched him, almost nervous, before relaxing as Tony started closing his grip.

He instantly saw the appeal, heart racing at the initial slight panic of what was going on, but the feeling only adding to the high of what he was feeling. It didn’t take him long to get slightly light headed and feel floaty, and he understood the blissed look on Peter’s face.

But then he started panicking again when Tony’s grip didn’t loosen. He couldn’t breathe.

He reached one hand up to push the man away but Peter held his arm down and Tony’s other hand wrapped around his neck as well.

In his terror, he suddenly understood.

They were the imposters.

Tony didn’t let go until Steve’s body went completely slack, eyes blank as every bit of life left him with the lack of oxygen to his brain.

Peter cried out as he watched, still riding the crewmate’s cock with renewed vigor. He loved watching their victims slip away, it made him feel so powerful even if he wasn’t the one doing it directly. “Oh fuck, Tony, I’m gonna cum,” he breathed.

His lover chuckled, moving closer and sliding a gentle hand over Peter’s chest and moving down to wrap around his cock. He stroked it quickly, helping him get closer. “Go ahead, honey, you deserve it. Come on. You did so amazing with him, go ahead and make a mess, cum all over him.”

The younger imposter whimpered, movements slowing as he reached his high. Cum spurted over Steve’s torso, painting the paling skin white.

By the time he was completely finished, Peter was panting and whining softly from the overstimulation of continuing to have the crewmate’s cock in him. He slowly moved off, getting his suit back on gently.

“We should clean him up quickly,” Tony mused. “No evidence.” He grabbed a stray rag as he talked, wiping up the mess that Peter had made.

Peter made sure there was no other sort of evidence, making sure the scene was pristine and nothing could be led back to them.

And as soon as everything was clean, they were gone. Slipped through the vents. They left Steve’s body in the reactor to rot until someone came to look for him or accidentally stumbled upon the scene.

When the body was eventually found, it wasn’t mentioned the state that it was in.

Maybe whoever found him was too shy to talk about how Steve was found naked. Or maybe they just wanted to let him preserve some sort of weak dignity.

But no one could point fingers to the only ones that would leave him that way. Because they had an alibi.

As soon as they finished with Steve, Tony and Peter quickly went back to the former’s room to ravish each other and bask in the pleasure of their latest kill. They got away with it once again.

Only three left to go.


	3. Monster Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Origin of imposters. Think Age of Ultron where Tony messes with something he shouldn’t. He becomes the first importer. Does he tell Peter?”
> 
> Warnings: intrusive thoughts, experimentation, minor character death, brief gore, non-graphic murder

Tony had a bad habit of doing experiments he shouldn’t have. 

Especially doing them alone. 

But every time they failed or somehow went badly, he never seemed to learn. It didn’t connect to him that it went badly because of related factors every time. Or not having anyone to check his work behind him. 

He just didn’t learn. 

So when he got an idea for a solution for their new mission, he didn’t think through going at it alone. 

He just started the project. 

A large team was on board a ship, doing a new type of mission. The Avengers (and other additional crew) took to space for an undetermined amount of time to explore new planets and technologies. 

They had strict rules for how to do things, tasks that needed to be completed to stay out and things that needed to be avoided. 

Tony wanted to know if he could find a way around some of it. 

It started as a simple-enough project. He wanted to see if he could find a way to keep pressures regulated from planet to planet so that they could breathe without having to worry about being crushed or wearing the big-clunky suits they were sent out with. 

Then he modified it to add features to keep from having energy lag from the constant travel. A win win in his mind.

Two things that would help the entire crew for the rest of their mission.

But in the actual execution of the first test...something went wrong. Really wrong. 

Of course he tested on himself, it was the only logical way in his head. And since no one else knew about the project, who else would be able to volunteer? Or tell him to stop, for that matter. 

But that proved to be a mistake. And he wasn’t sure initially how far the mistake went. 

He achieved his goal...partially. 

On their first stop, it seemed like his pressure problem had been solved. He no longer needed the suit to keep his body’s pressure regulated, which was definitely a win. It was what he was going for. 

He kept his suit on around others, though, he didn’t want to freak them out or worry them. But he was thrilled to have solved the issue and was eager to replicate the test serum to share with the rest of the crew once everything was finished. 

Once they were back on the ship, however, some...side effects began presenting themselves. 

He felt this itch that he couldn’t ignore. 

It started out innocent enough. He just wanted to be closer to the other crewmates. But it had to be one on one for reasons he couldn’t even explain to himself. 

He brushed it off, thinking he just wanted personal time with people. 

Then the thoughts started. He would be in the middle of an innocent conversation but suddenly all he could think about was the person’s body on the floor and the feeling of blood dripping down his hands. 

It made his stomach turn. 

He’d never wanted to kill anyone. For any reason. But the thoughts cycled through his brain, making him unable to ignore them. 

And they didn’t stop. They went on for days, not giving him a single moment's rest. 

Then he blacked out. 

The last thing he knew was he’d been in the reactor with Steve. They’d been laughing and joking around, no sign of anything malicious. 

When he came to again he was in a vent, trembling. 

Something was definitely wrong. And he knew that the only explanation could be that his sudden issues were tied to the tests that he had done. 

He carefully made his way out and found Peter, careful to avoid anyone else from the crew with the confession of his experiments clawing at his throat. But the look on his partner’s face when he found him made him pause. 

“Steve is dead,” Peter whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. “It had to have been someone here. But no one was around, Bruce found him….”

Tony blood ran cold. No. He couldn’t have. He wouldn’t. 

But the bloodthirsty whispering that had plagued him was sickeningly quiet for the first time since it started. 

He felt strangely at peace, despite the horror he felt with himself. The monster that had taken up residence in his mind was satisfied. 

There was no way he could tell Peter about what he’d done. Any of it. He’d just have to figure out a cure alone. 

At least he knew how to calm the monster so he could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed 💕 thank you for reading! Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
